Luigi
Luigi & The Ghoul School is a crossover fanfiction based on Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School. It tells the story of Luigi, Toad, Mario, Professor E. Gadd, and a fan character, Booigi, in a what-if scenario of them being hired as teachers for Grimwood's School instead of Shaggy, Scooby-Doo, and Scrappy-Doo. Plot Luigi, Prof. E. Gadd, Maril, Toad, and Booigi are hired to be teachers at Miss Grimwood's Finishing School for Girls. On the way, Mario gets his foot stuck under a root, and they have Luigi continue on ahead while they stay behind to help Mario out. When Luigi gets there, he slowly comes to realize that the students of the school are actually girl ghouls. He is scared at first, running around the school to hide from the girls, he calls the others to come help him. However, when they get there, they discover that the girls have no intention of harming them. If anything, the girls are hoping that Luigi and co. can help them beat their rivals, Calloway Military School, who have won every game they have ever played. Luigi agrees to help train them. Reception Despite have a rather slow beginning, the story gained a devoted fan in Neros Urameshi. He continues to read the story, appearing to be its only fan. However, his love of the story is so strong, he wishes to reference it in a future chapter of his fic Megaman NT Warrior:All-Stars. Characters Several of the characters are all owned by Hanna Barbera and Nintendo. Nintendo Characters *'Luigi' - Younger, more timid brother of Mario, Luigi is still the main focus of the story. He still wears the Poltergust 3000 he used in the mansion he saved Mario from. He is the gym teacher at Grimwood's School. *'Mario' - Older, bolder brother of Luigi, Mario is the chef of the school. He also wears a Poltergust 3000. *'Toad' - Assistant of Princess Peach, he is currently tagging along with Mario, Luigi, Professor E. Gadd, and Booigi. He is employed as Luigi's assistant in the gym. He also wears a Poltergust 3000. *'Professor Elvin Gadd' - Paranormalist Extraordinaire, Professor E. Gadd helped Luigi saved his brother from a fake mansion made by a group of 50 boos. He is currently the sience teacher at Grimwood's School. Hanna Barbera Characters *'Miss Grimwood' - Head of Miss Grimwood's Finishing School for Ghouls. She is rather friendly, and unphased by what Luigi and co. find to be frightening and disturbing. *'Matches' - A small dragon who lives at Grimwood's School. He is rather hot-headed, and strongly dislikes the Mario Bros. (typical, given that their enemy Bowser is a turtle dragon). He has the ability to breathe fire, and when he gets ready to do that, he takes a deep breath, making his whole body turn red. *'Sybella' - The daughter of Dracula, Sybella is the first of Miss Grimwood's girls that Luigi encounters when he first enters the school. Like all vampires, she can turn into a bat. She mixes vampire puns into her speech. *'Winnie' - The daughter of the Werewolf, Winnie is the second of Miss Grimwood's girls that Luigi encounters when he first enters the school. She likes howling, and is more of a tomboy than the other girls. *'Elsa Frankenteen' - The daughter of Frankenteen Sr., she is Professor E. Gadd's best student. She is the third of Miss Grimwood's girls that Luigi encounters when he first comes to the school. She is rather strong, and has two hearts. *'Phantasma' - The daughter of a phantom, Phantasma (Phanty for short) is a very skilled pianist. She is the fourth of Miss Grimwood's girls that Luigi encounters when he first comes to the school. She has a rather insane cackle that she is prone to using whenever she speaks. *'Tanice' - The daughter of the Mummy, Tanice is the youngest of the Grimwood girls. She is the last of Miss Grimwood's girls that Luigi encounters when he first comes to the school. She has a sweet child-like personality about her because of her age. She has a piece of her bandages hanging back like a ponytail. *'Colonel Calloway' - The head of Calloway Military School, Colonel Calloway is a rather strict authoritarian, yet tries to keep a good relationship between his school and Grimwood's. He, like all his cadets, uses military lingo when speaking. *'Tuck Rover' - An average-sized caucasian cadet of the Calloway cadets with blonde hair. He appears to act as their leader. He is not above cheating to beat the Grimwood girls at their annual volleyball match. *'Miguelle' - A Calloway Cadet he seems to be something of a tech expert, as he is seen handling a view scope, and assembling a bazooka. He is slightly shorter than Tuck. His skin suggests that he's oriental. He also has black curly hair. *'Jamal Williams' - The tallest of the Calloway cadets with black curly hair. His skin suggests that he is of African American descent. He has a volleyball move called the "behind-the-back pass attack". *'Grunt' - A rather obese caucasian cadet with brown hair. He appears to be the muscle of the Calloway cadets. He has a very powerful serve. *'Baxter' - The youngest of the Calloway cadets. He is a caucasian boy with freckles and ginger hair. He seems to be obediant to Colonel Calloway. *'Revolta' - The evil witch of the web who seeks to contol the entire monster world. She has four arms, green skin, and red eyes. Her plan to rule the monster world involves the Grimwood Girls. *'The Grim Creeper' - A small green cyclops creature with vines for limbs. He is obediant to Revolta, and both fears and respects her because of her powers. *'Spider Bats' - A species of bat that has eight legs, much like a spider. Like a bat it can fly, and like a spider, it can weave webs. Revolta uses them to carry out her plans. Own Characters *'Booigi' - A boo wearing a blue hat that, unlike the other Boos, genuinely likes Luigi and co.. He was originally a character designed by the author for a small Ghostbusters-like series starring Luigi, Mario, Toad, and Professor E. Gadd back in 2002, but only one episode was written down. He has a strong relationship with Matches, and is the only one of Luigi and co. whom Matches doesn't breathe fire on. Disclaimer Luigi & The Ghoul School is a completely non-profit project. All of the characters belong to Nintendo and Hanna-Barbera. The only character owned by Rock Raider is Booigi.